


The Truth in Lies

by MomentsAway



Series: Rumors 'Verse [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Renji mouthing off but all sneaky like, general sassiness from Byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsAway/pseuds/MomentsAway
Summary: Byakuya gets outsmarted.





	The Truth in Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally 10 years ago (which, in my head is still the 90s but in reality was 2009) and it looks like I was trying a new writing style. Lemme know what you guys think!
> 
> This little ficlet is part of the Rumor 'Verse series. It can stand alone, but it does have references to Stay, Rumors, and Three.

“So, I don’t understand what the problem is, Taicho.”

“Abarai, the problem is that you cannot just take off to Karakura whenever you want these days. It’s dangerous. Especially when your guard is down because of inebriation and  _ feelings _ .”

Feigned innocence. “Feelings, Taicho?”

A narrowed grey glare.

“Ahem. Uh, yeah, I mean, it’s all rumors though right?  Hearsay and whatnot.”

“Regardless. Rumors like this are damaging to our division and I will not have you tarnish all I’ve worked for just because you can’t control your hormones or your drinking.  It will not happen again.”

Shuffling of feet. “Of course, Taicho.”

A deep sigh, dripping with impatience. “Was there something else, Abarai?”

Eyes glued to the spot above the others shoulder. “There are some rumors about you as well-”

Angry reiatsu pushing against him.

“-that might be damaging, Taicho.  I just thought you should know. Sorry. I’ll take my leave.”

“Wait.”

The door is only half open.  He stays with his back to his captain. “Yeah? Uh. I mean, yes, Taicho?”

Brief silence.  

Then, “Not that I care, as they are most assuredly false, but what is the nature of these rumors?”

A grin hidden behind a cough.

“Sir, they say that of all the men in Gotei 13, me included,   _ you _ are the only one that can attest to having been with Ran- uh, Matsumoto-fukutaicho.  Sir.”

Silence so heavy he turns around, eyes widening at the angry red spreading across his captains face.

A smooth recovery.  “Ah yes. As I said, false allegations, as usual.  You may go.”

A sigh of relief followed by a short bow and rushing out the door.

And then, a revelation; it wasn’t anger.

His taicho was blushing!

 


End file.
